The Chibi Diaries
by Mokona-dono
Summary: Sakura's life as an adorable little chibi. Syaoran's life as her babysitter. He he he...                              Rating because Sakura is an angry little chibi...      :3
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm Sakura, and this is my life as a chibi.

I'm not exactly sure how this works, but I am literally a chibi. I stopped growing at about 5, which is unfortunate because I was born premature so I'm small for my age. Really small. Forever tiny and kawaii, I have a lot of fans, enormous brown eyes, the ability to inspire MAJOR guilt trips with a single pout, and 2 bodyguards. They won't let me put their names… But they call me 'Miss Sakura' and are very polite…in the creepy way that serial killers are polite, I mean. Like, underneath the kind voices they really just want to kill someone. Imagine what a weird group we are: two big, muscle-y bald guys and me, a tiny chibi girl with stubby pigtails.

So, great. I'm a chibi, so I look like I'm about 3, but I'm actually 12. And now, my mom has hired a babysitter. No, I'm not kidding! I wish I was. She really hired a babysitter for me... who is my age. EEP! And a guy. DOUBLE EEP!!! His name is like Syaoran or something close to that, I don't care. What's-his-face just signed on for the job from hell. I'm making sure of it.

A guilt trip every 3 minutes, biting him, etc. I'll do whatever I need to do to make his life hell. I'll make him think I'm really 4, but I'm just hella smart cause I happen to be in his math class. Oh, yeah. This is gonna rock.

Ooh, the doorbell is ringing! He's here! Time to don the devil horns…

**A/N: Sooo, you likey? She's very evil for a chibi, but whatevs. Just go with it…oh and she doesn't have the Mokonas yet. Does she even have them in CCS? Or is that just a Tsubasa thing? If it is, oops but too bad! ( ;**

**Btw I borrowed 'eep' from my beta-reader Massiekur-Holababe...so M-H you cant sue meeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

I peered over the edge of our railing, looking down at my new "babysitter," who was walking in the door. My mom was telling him I was just like an angel and most of the time, I was "so quiet it's like she's not even here!" Which is because I'm not. I routinely sneak out to go to a friend's house. (But shhhhh, my mom doesn't know that!)

"Sakura, dear, come downstairs!" My mom looked around for me, thinking I was downstairs. I came down the stairs and beamed at them.

"Hi!" I said, smiling innocently.

" Oh, hi, you must be Sakura! I'm here to watch you while your parents are at work or wherever." Syaoran was grinning down at me.

I resisted my first instinct, which was to bit him as hard as I could. Instead, I smiled back and nodded. "Yup, they told me!" Then I turned to my mom. "Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, hon. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked, faux-pouting. "Mom, where are you going?"

"Just out to dinner, dear, but you should be in bed by the time I'm back."

"Oh. Okay. Bye!"

The door slammed shut as she left. He turned to me. "Well, hi! We're gonna have lots of fun together! Let me lay down some rules for you."

"Uh, no," I barked at him, pulling a large knife from its hiding spot in my ruffled dress.

"Excuse me?" He did a double take at the knife. "And where did you get _that_?"

"No. _I_ lay down rules for _you, _not the other way around." I glared at him. He looked very confused. "Rule one. You do NOT talk down to me. I'm the boss here."

"Whoa! I was hired by your mom, not you!"

"Look around. Do you see her? No. You're working for _me_." I scowled at him. I was about to lay down rule number two when I heard the lock being turned. My mom came back in.

"Sorry, sweetheart, forgot my phone! Call me if you need anything, okay?" She looked at me. "Um, sweetie, why do you have a knife?"

"We're playing haunted house! I'm the ghost and Syaoran is the frightened little girl!"

"Ohhhhhh-kay. But where did you get that knife?"

"Syaoran gave it to me!"

"Um…sweetie, you may want to play…haunted house…with not-so-sharp knives, dear. You don't want to cut Syaoran in half, do you?"

"I don't, no, but Sammy does!"

"Sammy?"

"The ghost I'm playing!"

"Ohhh…well, Sammy wouldn't want you to really cut Syaoran in half for a game, dear, so why don't you use a less-sharp knife?"

"Okay!"

"Bye, Sakura! Have fun!"

I smiled angelically and sing-songed, "Bye, Mommy! See you tomorrow!"

She waved goodbye and closed the door.

"Now then." I turned back to him. "Rule number two! You do not report back to my mom. She won't believe you. I'm the angel, ever since Touya flunked history in the seventh grade."

"What?!" Syaoran shook his head in confusion. "You? The _angel_? No way!"

"Way!" I snapped back. "Rule number three. Mess with me and you _will _be hurt."

"WHAT?! Whatcha gonna do, bite my ankle?!"

"Worse. I can cripple you for life."

"No way! I don't believe that!" He shouted at me.

I kicked him in the shin. He bent over to grab his ankle. I slammed my hand, palm upward, against his nose.

"OWWWW!!!"

"Chill. I didn't break it. Just bruised. Now if you want it broken, keep arguing."

"Oh dear God, were you shipped off to military school?""

I snorted. "Nope. Military school was shipped to me." I frowned at him. "Daddy signed me up for self-defense classes. I had the best teachers ever! And I beat them all."

He looked up at me. "Holy mother f-" He stopped short and shook his head. "How old are you, three?"

"Five!"

"Oh GOD, how did I get stuck with the five-year-old from HELL?!"

Growing tired of shamelessly beating him, I asked, "I'm gonna go get a cookie. You want one?"


End file.
